particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Kazulia
The Culture of Kazulia is rich in its history and closely related to the thousands of years of Kazulian history. Despite being settled by colonists from Luthori, Hulstria as well as other nations, Kazulia has maintained its regions uniqueness thanks to its mountainous homeland which isolates them for their neighbors. The arrival of foreign settlers were a great change for the native Kazulian tribes which survived in the harsher conditions of their Kazulian fatherland. The introduction of new, more modern ways as well as Christianity was a great change for the native Kazulians, however they successfully adapted to the new ways and after merging with the colonists the modern Kazulian was created. The importance of Kazulian culture has waxed and waned over the centuries, depending on its economic, political and military importance. Kazulian culture today is marked both by great regional and socioeconomic differences and by strong unifying tendencies. Language The modern language of Kazulians was created after merging it with Luthorian and Hulstrian and the native language of the native tribes of Kazulia. This explanation is widely accepted, however no one exactly knows how the modern Kazulian language was formed. However, regional languages have and still exist. This marks a large difference between the individual regions in Kazulia. Despite this important aspect the Kazulian government for long periods of time has suppressed individual languages and promoted Kazulian as the sole language. This has currently changed as the Kazulian government has recognized regional languages and has proposed mandatory learning of Kazulian and the optional regional language as well as a foreign language in all schools, nation wide. Religion Religion has been an important part of Kazulian culture. Varying from Atheism, to Paganism and to Hosianism. Before the arrival of colonists the main religion was Paganism, however once the missionaries arrived this radically changed. Unlike other regions on Dovani Kazulians accepted Hosianism and recognized it. This became the basis of modern religious tolerance and acceptance. However, with no official religion, Kazulia remains a secular country which respects the right of everyday citizens to worship whoever they like. Nevertheless, acceptance of Hosianism or not there have been tribes which still remain quite isolated from the modern Kazulian state which freely express pagan beliefs. However, in the latest polls, Kazulia was described as one of the most Hosian countries on Terra with 96% of the population believing in some form of Hosianism, with 32% of that being Terran Patriarchal, and 66% being confessional of some form or another. Customs Customs, manners, style of clothes as well as others reflect the regional history of Kazulia as well as its Hulstrian influences. While it expanded its territory eastward, Kazulia was also met with more regional cultures which integrated themselves. This continues until today as during this expansion the exchange of culinary arts, and overall customs has helped to create the modern Kazulian culture. Traditionally, Kazulians have been skeptic of foreigners however their hospitality has been great to their family members as well as immigrants. Traditional Kazulian foods contain fish, meats as well as wheat related produced. Until the expansion of the agricultural industry in the eastern party of the country, the Kazulian diet ignored fruits and vegetables for the most part. Music Ignoring modern times, Kazulian culture holds Classical Music dear to its heart. With world famous orchestra's as well as pianists, Kazulia has produced a great deal of Terras Classical composers. The proud Classical tradition has been continuous until today with world famous pianists having their home roots in Kazulia. Other forms of music have developed and have been introduced to Kazulia as well. With the introduction of well known in western countries musical developments music such as Jazz, Rock, Heavy Metal or Rap have become widely accepted by the new generation in the Kazulian social structure. With many concerts given daily Kazulia has successfully adapted to the everchaning world of Terra. Literature Almost nothing remains of Kazulian literature prior to the country's Christianization. Kazulia's pagan inhabitants certainly possessed an oral literature, but Christian writers did not deem it worthy of mention and so it has perished. It is customary to include within the Kazulian literary tradition, works that have dealt with Kazulia, even if not written by ethnic Kazulians. Despite the troubling history of early Kazulian literature, modern works have successfully survived until today. Due to being a colony of neighboring empires – Kazulian Romanticism, unlike Romanticism elsewhere in Terra, was largely an independence movement that expressed the ideals and way of life of the Kazulian people under foreign occupation. Modern Kazulian literature is a mix of dramatic, science fiction, documentary and other works which have successfully entered the market. Several poets and novelists have won prizes in international competitions like Jans Rasmussenn or Janita Klulgereich. Architecture The architecture of Kazulia has evolved in response to changing economic conditions, technological advances, demographic fluctuations and cultural shifts. While outside architectural influences are apparent in much of Kazulian architecture, they have often been adapted to meet Kazulian climatic conditions, including: harsh winters, high winds and, in coastal areas, salt spray. Kazulia has always had a tradition of building in wood. Indeed, many of today's most interesting new buildings are made of wood, reflecting the strong appeal that this material continues to hold for Kazulian designers and builders. Until the recently, most Kazulians lived and worked in buildings that were designed and built according to vernacular building traditions, what in Kazulian is known as byggeskikk. These practices varied somewhat by region and climatic conditions and evolved over time, but were largely based on use of wood and other locally available resources. Building practices along the coast also included boathouses, fishing cottages, piers, etc. Here, houses for livestock and people were typically built up from the actual shoreline. A typical medium-sized farm in the inland of Kazulia would include a dwelling house (våningshus), hay barn (låve), livestock barn (fjøs), one or more food storage houses (stabbur), a stable, and occasionally separate houses for poultry, pigs, etc. Houses that had separate heat sources, e.g., washing houses (eldhus) and smithies were usually kept separate from the other houses to prevent fires. Outhouses were typically separate, small structures. If the farm housed craftsmen, there would also be separate houses for carpentry, wheel making, shoemaking, etc. Building traditions varied by region and type of structure. Food storage houses - stabbur - were usually built on stilts in ways that made it difficult for mice and rats, but not cats, to get in. Exterior cladding varied by region, often to take into account local climate conditions. Roofs were often covered with birch bark and sod. Art Kazulian art came into its own recently, especially with the early landscape painters. Until that time, the art scene in Kazulia had been dominated by imports from Hulstria and Luthori and by the influence of Luthorian rule. Initially with Landscape art, later with iia. Kazulia later had began developing its own art typical for Kazulia. Category:Kazulia